


The Overthrown Prince

by Lexie_Squirrel



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26395351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexie_Squirrel/pseuds/Lexie_Squirrel
Summary: The Clown Prince of Crime has been overthrown by a new villain, whose nets are slowly entangling Gotham City. Desperate, the Joker turns to his mortal enemy for help. Now Batman has to defend from an unknown enemy not only the city, but also the Joker which now is being hunted like an animal.
Relationships: Batman/Joker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually my first batjokes fic that I written, back in 2014. I wrote first chapter after just a few days since I have read my first Batman (and Joker) comic book and, by then, I've read only handful of Batman comics, so I don't know if it's somehow impacted main characterization or any details. Probably - since I didn't know Batman and Joker very well back then. This fic is also frozen, but it at least have a two finished chapters. I'm planning to finish it sooner or later, of course. But not right now.

There was another sound in the familiar rustle of bats under the arch of my hideout - the clicking of the shoes. It wasn't good old Alfred, I would have recognized his steps immediately. In addition, the sounds of footsteps were heard only now, already quite close to me, which means that the one who entered the cave wanted to be noticed only now. Or he was simply suddenly seized with indifference, whether I noticed him ahead of time or not. Tense, I turned in my black chair.

It was him. A thin figure in a purple frock coat and with tousled green hair. There were no weapon in his hands, but that didn't mean that he was defenseless. A jester like him always has a couple of nasty surprises up his sleeve. What amazed me was the absence of his everlasting, crazy smile on his face. Thin bloody red lips were compressed, and there was not even the shadow of a laugh in the bright eyes.

The Joker stood in front of me with his long arms at his side and didn't say a word. I didn't have the strength to part my lips to chase away the silence with my voice. This has never happened before. The Joker has never met Bruce Wayne face to face. I was wearing now an ironed dark trousers and a casually unbuttoned pale blue shirt. My face was not hidden by the mask, and dark strands of hair fell freely on my open forehead.

The Joker was silent, continuing to stare at me with an incomprehensible expression on his frozen white face. Then he lifted his sharp chin and, with a twitch, turned sharply on the heels. He took a few steps, and then, as if extinguishing the impulse to leave, stopped. Now I was looking at his tense shoulders, tied in purple cloth.

I never knew what to expect from this madman, so I was always on my guard. But now I was lost. He didn’t try to kill me, he didn’t laugh or shout out ridiculous jokes or threats. The Joker was just silent. Image of his green glittering eyes floated before me, and I finally realized what was the matter. With the same bitter resentment, disappointment and pain, a five-year-old child would watch if he found his parents instead of Santa Claus, who secretly put his gifts under Christmas tree.

For the Joker, Bruce Wayne simply didn't exist.

I quickly got up from the chair and hurriedly moved into the closet. Quickly shedding my clothes, I dived into familiar bat-costume. During all this time, neither I nor the Joker uttered a sound, and, I was sure, the Joker didn't even turn his head in my direction.

"Joker?"

He turned sharply, and his face lit up with a crazy smile.

"Batsy! - He spread his arms as if he wanted to hug me. - I was waiting for your return! I already wanted to ask your butler to offer me some refreshments!"

I let a slight smile touch my lips. The Joker is hopeless, completely hopeless.

"How did you get in here, Joker? - I asked sternly. - Spit it out, otherwise I'll beat the truth out of you, you know that".

"Oh, how hospitable you are, darling!"

The Joker easily threw himself into my chair and spun around a couple of times. He threw one leg over the other and threw back his head.

"So! - he said. - Finding your hideout was not that difficult. I have known for a long time that our bat should have its own nest. I just couldn't find a free minute to check you. You know, I have a very tight schedule. All these murders, atrocities and other circus stuff. Haha. But tonight I thought that I should visit you, - he looked around the dark dome of the cave. - It's cozy here. As for how I got in here, let's keep it my li-i-i-tle secret. Now have I satisfied your curiosity, Bats?"

"No, you haven't. You didn't say why you came. Unlikely to play a dirty trick on me, otherwise you would choose a time when I wasn't here. And to show up here without a reason would be too impudent even for you, - and I asked, a little softer than usual. - What happened?"

The Joker's smile widened. And then he burst out laughing. But there was no amusement in this laughter, as if he was laughing only because he had to maintain his image of a crazy clown villain. The laughter ended abruptly.

The Joker raised his serious eyes to me.

"They want to kill me".

"I'm not surprised. Everyone wants to kill you, even me. Anything new to tell?"

"It's different this time, - he hunched over in my chair. - Lately, amount of fun in my life has decreased. A couple of spoiled plans. Several very unpleasant surprises. A little less than a dozen unsuccessful assassination attempts on little old moi. Almost all of my people, except the most devoted ones, have been lured to the other side. All of my hideouts have been discovered and destroyed. And now there's the hunt has been announced. Ha, you know, Batsy, I'm not very happy right now.

"The hunt? Do you mean, by police?"

"If only, my friend, if only! - he chuckled. - Those tiny little mongrels I could handle with a snap of my fingers, but this... this is something new. There's the man appeared in Gotham. He imagines himself to be its king - and he intends to overthrow the clown prince. No, not only overthrow - ha! - rather send me into overall oblivion and then kill me. And this is somehow not very funny, isn't it?

He stared at the pointed toes of his dirty boots, as if hoping to see something in them.

"And you came to me for help?" - I asked.

The Joker raised his head sharply. It seemed that another second and he would rush at me, drawing out a long sharp knife. But after a second, the rage in his eyes faded, as if it had not arisen at all.

"I don’t need anyone’s help, - he said with pressure. - I can handle it myself".

"Then why did you come?"

The Joker shifted his shoulder wearily.

"Well... I need a place to stay for a day or two. Batcave suits best, no one knows where is it... And, besides, who will ever look for the Joker in the hideout of his mortal enemy?"

He burst out laughing, clapping his hands covered in purple gloves.

"So what, Batsy-Bat? Would you allow the poor clown to stay under your roof for a while?"

I shook my head without even thinking. There was no question of allowing the Joker to remain in the Batcave. I should to throw him out of here the second I saw his skinny figure, and beat the hell out of him, so that he would forget about Batman's cave for good. Even if what he said was true, there was no doubt that he would use this opportunity, now when he get in his opponent's sanctum sanctorum. His eyes are probably already tenaciously searching everything around, and as soon as he is left alone for a minute, a good half of my secrets will be under his coat. No, letting him stay would be sheer madness.

"Get out of here, Joker. I'm not your buddy to offer you a roof over your head. If you want to be safe, go to Arkham, no one will get you there".

The Joker didn't move. As if seriously considering my words. Then he smiled with frighteningly broad grin and exclaimed, jumping up from his chair:

"I understand, my dear! "No" means "no"! You don't have to repeat it twice! - he rushed past me in a purple-green whirlwind, and then, turning around, stopped. - But don't even think I was counting on you. I don't need your help at all - you think a lot of yourself, Bats. I'm just having temporary difficulties, but don't even think that I will loosen my grip around Gotham. It's still my city!

He jumped back a couple of steps. His eyes were crazy. But not as always. There was a kind of despair in it now.

"Goodbye, Batsy! - he kissed his palm loudly and sent an air kiss in my direction. - See you soon!"

Only now I let myself notice that the Joker was exhausted. Physically and emotionally. He would never ask me for help. Would rather have strangled himself with his own colorful tie. But he did asked. I don't know what it cost him to bend himself and come to my cave. And I don't know where he will go now and how long he will stay alive on the streets of Gotham.

The Joker walked away bouncyly, but his pace was strange, almost brittle. I remembered details that I chose to ignore. Traces of coal dust on an always impeccable frock coat, trousers slightly torn at the knee. A dark crust of dried blood in the corner of a mouth that is always stretched out in a smile...

It would be sheer madness to let the Joker stay.

"Wait".

He stopped as abruptly as if he had hit a thick glass wall. But he didn't turn around. Didn't dare to turn around.

“You can stay until tomorrow morning. And then you get to hell out of here and forget how you get here. Deal?"

The Joker turned around, beaming with a smile. He rushed to me, slapped me on the shoulder in a friendly way and even reached out to pat my cheek, but I firmly grabbed his hand.

"And stay quiet, okay?"

He pressed a finger to his laughing lips and nodded several times. His green eyes burned with pure delight, as if the mayor of Gotham had voluntarily handed him the keys to the city and a new pair of skates.

"Now, tell me who is this man who started this hunt. He's hardly a nice guy, right?"

"Right, - and he added with an almost purr. - Because you are the only nice guy in Gotham".

"Hey! Stop this... "flattery"!" - I winced.

"Got it! - and then without a pause, with a patter. - And when I tell you my story, will you show me everything down here? All your treasures and secret rooms? Can you let me drive the Batmobile? Or maybe..."

"Not a word! - I was already beginning to lose patience. - You will not take a step out of here. Understand?"

"Undertand, - the Joker sighed, and asked with fake resignation. - May I begin my story, mister Batman, sir?"

"Yes... I mean, no. You said there were a few of assassination attempts. Are you hurt?

The Joker blinked. He seems surprised, for real.

"It's nothing I couldn't survived, - he finally grunted. - Forget it. Although... why you starting to worry about me, all of the sudden?"

"I wouldn't like you to die before you give me all the information... This self-styled king must be caught, if he threatens Gotham. It's not about your precious neck, if such a thought occurred to you".

The Joker shrugged.

"I don't care, just to get rid of this guy. I can't wait to get back to my favorite games!"

"Don't think that I'll let you", - I grumbled.

Then I pulled a chair over to him. The Joker flopped down on him with noticeable relief, crossed his arms and began the story:

"He calls himself Caesar - yeah, no more, no less. He showed up with us about six months ago. And he immediately realized who his main threat in the criminal world. So, he decided to get rid of me. It hasn’t worked yet. But he managed to take almost everything from me. Literally. Except for a few loyal henchmen, the rest went over to him. Well, I admit, most of them were with me out of fear, not out of respect and love, as you might think. But those who remained loyal to me are now forced to hide like rats. Well, like me".

He fidgeted in his chair with displeasure. The thought that someone took his property clearly caused him feel the discomfort.

"I didn't meet Caesar personally and I haven't know those who see him face to face. Perhaps he is a fiction, someone made him up to cover up his real identity, but I know one thing for sure - he controls the dark side of Gotham now. He is not visible, but he is everywhere. He bribes rivals or kills them. He becomes more and more powerful. If he ever enters the main stage, it will be for a very important reason, you can be sure of that".

It all sounded pretty serious and dangerous. But one thing still bugging me...

"If you said that Caesar appeared in Gotham six months ago, then why haven't I heard of him before? Don't you think this is suspicious?"

"Maybe it is. But you shouldn't doubt me. I don't see reason to lie when I'm myself in grave danger".

"How do I know that you are not lying? - I asked wearily. - Maybe there’s no danger and you’re just planning something, spying on me here..."

The Joker snorted loudly.

"Well, do you really think that in that case I wouldn't have come up with something more original? You think I'm a fool, huh, Batsy?

"Calm down. You better say, is this all you know?"

"About Caesar's identity - yes. I have a couple more details about those who are after me".

The Joker has really had bad luck lately. In the underworld, it is a open season on Joker - the real hunt, but not wild and thoughtless, but carefully planned and calibrated. It's remained a mystery how he managed to save his heck all this time. Considering that over the past six months I met him at least twice (and it all ended in a violent fight), for a second I even felt sorry for this insane homocidal maniac. But only for a second.

"Okay, it's late, you can rest now, - I said. - As for me, I need to see someone".

"Do you want me to sleep on the bare floor? - the Joker sounds offended. - Or should I hang upside down, like your favorite bats?"

I had to arrange his place to sleep more comfortably than I expected, but less than the clown himself expected. A pair of blankets and a thin pillow - enough for one night. I was a little nervous leaving the enemy in my secret hideout. But the computer was secure under a password, as for the rest - I hope I intimidated him enough so that he wouldn't stick his long nose out of the blankets.

"Alfred won't come here, I warned him, don't worry,” I said, worried more for my butler than for the Joker. - I’ll be back at any time, so don’t try to do anything. If something goes wrong, I'll hand you over to Caesar myself. He could even stuff you and put you at display, if he like it. I don't care, you know that".

I needed to see Commissioner Gordon. And this meant that I would be gone for about half an hour. Will this crazy clown have time to cause troubles during this time period? I couldn't give an answer. But I'll have to risk it. However, there was a chance that everything he said was true, which means that upon returning home, I will find the exhausted Joker sleeping like a baby.


	2. Chapter 2

Commissioner Gordon frowned at the Caesar name. Despite the late hour, Jim stayed at the police station, and I was lucky to find him in his office. There was scattered folders of papers and a dirty coffee cup on the table. Jim looked tired, I could see his forehead glistening with sweat in the yellow light of the table lamp. Gordon was already fed up with hiw own problems, and I didn't want to burden him with mine, but I didn't have much choice.

"How do you know about him?" - Jim asked.

I couldn't tell him the truth, so I shrugged my shoulders and spoke as calmly as possible:

"I have my sources. But you heard of him, right?"

"Frankly, I am, - Commissioner rubbed the back of his head. - But nothing specific - just rumors and gossips. I would still like to know your source, Batman. Who is your informant? Some of his accomplices?"

"Not really, - I shook my head. - I honestly can't tell you. But that's all he knows. There is no reason to lie for him".

At the moment, my informant is most likely curiously darting around my cave, like a child who was brought to Disneyland for the first time, and it will be good if I find him there when I return. It was necessary to hurry. I has a sinking sensation in the pit of my stomach when I think that the Joker was now alone in my hideout, left to himself. It was a bad idea to let him stay overnight.

The fact that Commissioner Gordon had heard about Caesar before finally convinced me that everything Joker had told him was true. It turns out that he really exists and controls Gotham, hiding in the shadows for the time being.

"My source claims that Caesar has entangled the entire city with his nets, but at the same time remains unnoticed by anyone, - and I added. - Do you think it might be possible?"

"It might, - agreed Jim. - If he's rich and have connections, it doesn't cost him anything to shut up the disaffected people with power or money. He can act through second parties... and even through third parties. You say he eliminates his competitors? Strange that we haven't heard anything about it yet. If I was him, the first thing I did would be to take on the Penguin or our laughing maniac".

I clenched my jaw. They was already onto "laughing maniac". So now he is forced to seek shelter in the hideout of his worst enemy.

"It is worth to shake up the criminal scum, - I said thoughtfully. - Maybe they know something else. What about the legal side of the case? Jim, do you think this Caesar has not yet taken on the big businessmen and organizations not related to criminal affairs?"

"We can't exclude such a possibility, - the commissioner nodded. - I will check my channels, but I’ll hardly find anything. You understand that if the newly minted king of Gotham took over the upper circles of society, they will remain silent as the grave, especially if they are well paid or threatened. As for organizations, corruption has always flourished in Gotham".

I didn’t say anything to the commissioner, only letting him know with a nod that the conversation was over, and flew out of the window as as big dark shadow. Before taking on the people of Crime Alley, I should to go home and checked if my today's guest had escaped.

The cave was dark and quiet. There was only lights that blinked sleepily on the bat-computer consol. At first glance, everything remained intact and not defiled by someone's playful hands. And at a second glance too. I approached the sleeping Joker, who made himself a kind of nest out of blankets.

In the twilight, his face was like a white mask. The lips were slightly parted, but not in a mad smile. I have never seen him sleeping before. Unconscious - yes, almost at death - also yes. But not asleep. And then it looked to me like he wasn't breathing.

Anxious thoughts began to pound in my head like a little hammers.

I was gone for twenty minutes. What if someone followed the Joker to kill him in my absence? What if he was simply stabbed to death while he was dozing peacefully on the floor of the batcave? Or was it some kind of slow-acting poison? Joker said that this Caesar is very resourceful and several times he almost managed to kill him. What if...

I quickly dropped to one knee and, convulsively pulling off the stupid glove, touched his long, thrown back neck. The skin was sticky and cold to the touch. I couldn’t catch the pulse because my heart suddenly started racing. Then I bent down to his face, wanting to hear his breathing ...

Dull green eyes opened a few inches from me.

"You came to kiss me goodnight, Batsy?" - the Joker asked sleepily.

I breathed a sigh of relief and got to my feet. The Joker closed his eyes again, fiddled a bit and fell back into sleep. I could have accommodated the poor clown with greater comfort, but that would mean that I care about him. Care about this insane bloody killer like about some innocent stray kitten. He better sleep on the floor. It's not for long anyway. Just until the morning.

But even until the morning I had a lot of things to do. And I slipped out into the night again.

I never liked this stuff - to interogate the inhabitants of the Crime Alley. To look into their reddened eyes and open mouths, grab them by the lapels of their jackets and lift the street girls from the puddles of vomit. But they were a good source of information, especially if they were properly scared. However, my appearance and my fame frightened them by itself, and as soon as they saw the black formidable figure, they were ready to do anything, to only Batman get out of their way.

They did heard about Caesar.

For the first time, rumors about him spread six months ago, rumors about the person who is able to take over entire city, restore his own view of order in it and make all the heroes crawl on their knees in front of him. He lethal poison slowly penetrated the arteries of Gotham, subjugating the entire city. No one had ever seen him in person, but ominous rumors said he was cold-blooded and reasonable, and his plans were so ambitious that they were in awe. He had his own people everywhere, ready to eliminate those he didn't like. They have already killed many pawns and eliminated several large figures. Caesar dealt with the rest in other ways, using blackmail, threats and rather large sums of money. They say that even the Gotham crime families, who considered themselves to be real kings, remain silent and they are not going to interfere with the newly-minted king.

I managed to get on the trail of one of Caesar's henchmen. I feared that it was just a small pawn but it turned out that he was one of his hitmen. Perhaps one of those who hunted the Joker. His name was mister Larkins. He was less than six months in Gotham - before that he operated on Chicago's streets. A dangerous man who preferred to use edged weapons rather than firearms. As he later told me, "There is a certain elegance in the use of knives, don't you think?" That was all he was - the elegance. A navy blue suit, a silk tie with a pin and the sinister piercing eyes.

"To what do I owe this visit? - asked mister Larkins with a thin half-smile. - Sorry, we haven't had the pleasure of meeting. We were never introduced to each other".

I ignored this remark and got down to business.

“I know that you work for a man named Caesar, and I need answers".

Instead of answering, he took a sip of wine. His entire relaxed appearance and expensive suit sharply contrasted with the surrounding scenery. I found him in a bar of a shabby hotel, where lamps were blinking unfriendly under the ceiling and the bar was sticky from constantly spilled beer. Mr. Larkins himself dined at a table covered with a starched tablecloth. In front of him were dirty plates with leftovers, from which I concluded that the killer had pleased to dine with boiled crayfish. Apparently, someone tried their best to serve him and provide comfort even in such a meager environment.

“Well, mister Batman, - mister Larkins said drawling his words. - I'm afraid I won't be able to provide you with these answers. I'm being paid too well for my silence".

I thought for a few seconds, and then asked:

"Okay, you're not going to talk about your employer. But what about the Joker?

"I have been instructed to eliminate him, - Mr. Larkins replied readily. - Those thugs who tried to hunt him down failed the mission and could not get to him. Now I'm on stage. And by the way, I'm glad to provide you with my service. You could never have killed him yourself".

I froze, but didn't show my confusion. My hope was that Mr. Larkins was referring to my lousy combat skills or high moral standards and not something else entirely...

"My advice to you, - Mr. Larkins dabbed his lips with a napkin, - is consider the possibility of working with Caesar. Perhaps he will have mercy on you and will not destroy you, as he intended. If you are under his leadership, everyone will only benefit".

He suddenly put his hand into the inside pocket of his jacket, and I noticeably tensed. But he brought out a leather business card holder and then handed me his card.

"If anything, I'm in touch, - he smiled. - And by the way, if you suddenly decided that I would pull out a revolver and shoot you right here, then I have to upset you. For me, firearms are too uncivilised and noisy. But there is a certain elegance in the use of edged weapons, don't you think? Also, I only kill on orders. And I was not given the order to kill you. For now".

I had to accept his business card, although I would have crumpled it with great pleasure and threw it at that sleek face. How annoying it was that I couldn't do anything with him now. I have no proof that I have a famous Chicago mercenary in front of me, so I could not put him behind bars. All I could do was disappear.

I returned home early in the morning and, to my displeasure, couldn't find the Joker. A crumpled pillow and blanket lay on the floor - and no sign of the clown in my cave. But then I went to the batcomputer and saw that there was a neat note on the keyboard.

"Thanks, Bats! See you later! - J."

Under the signature was a bright red lip print. I tried not to touch it, guessing that it was made with poisoned lipstick. The Joker's methods have sometimes surprised even me, although I have get used to his deadly quirks.

After spending the night in safety, the Joker apparently decided not to bore me with his presence and returned to the streets of Gotham, where he was now in serious danger. But I had no way to warn him that now a real professional killer is going for his head.

“Oh, Joker, - I muttered, - why do you disappear at the most inopportune moment?"

Now I had two tasks. The first is to learn as more as possible about Caesar, get close to him and neutralize him. The second is to find the Joker before he is killed by mister Larkins and hide him in the Arkham Asylum. Of course, they will be able to get him there, but it will be much more difficult due to the numerous guards, which means that I will have more time to deal with Caesar. Whatever happens, the Joker must stay alive.

I laid mister Larkins' business card on the table and sat down at the computer, removing my cowl. I had a lot of work to do, so I ignored the tiredness in my muscles. Alfred disturbed me with an intercom call at about seven in the morning.

"Master Bruce, you got mail. Should I bring it to you, sir?"

"No, Alfred, - I winced from the approaching headache. - I have a lot work to do. Check it yourself and if you see something important, let me know. And yeah, Alfred, can you get me some coffee?"

I worked at the computer until noon, collating the facts I knew and researching all the information about mister Larkins. But, unfortunately, I couldn't find anything useful that could lead me to Caesar. So I went up to the house only the afternoon, then I took a shower and changed into clean clothes. And it so happened that I looked through the mail only at lunch.

It was an expensive tissue-paper envelope that smelled of the equally delicate and expensive scent of cologne. The sender's name written in clear handwriting send shivers down my spine. "Caesar".

The one I was looking for all night contacted me himself. But not as Batman - as Bruce Wayne. I remembered what mister Larkins had said about cooperation. Hopefully it was just an incredible coincidence.

"Dear Mr. Wayne, - the letter read. - I have been following Wayne Enterprises' work for several months now and I want to convey to you my sincere words of admiration. You are a true benefactor of Gotham, because of such outstanding persons as you, our city can hope for the best and bright future. I would like to meet with you in an informal setting to discuss possible cooperation. You probably will not mind generous funding from me in exchange for some services from yours. In three days, the mayor will host a charity dinner to which you are also invited. Hope to meet you there.

Respectfully,

Caesar.

P.S. I would also like - no disrespect - to discuss your friend and protector known as Batman, some of whose actions I consider unacceptable".

I took a breath. Oddly enough, I was almost calm and even satisfied. Now I had a chance to face my opponent face to face. Suddenly it's time for Bruce Wayne to step to the stage and take action. But there are three more days before the appointed date, and the Joker may simply not last so much. He's a master of hide and seek, of course, but I'm afraid it'll be useless against Mr Larkins. As far as I knew from the received information, the killer preferred to act late in the evening. One swing of the knife, and the victim with a slit throat falls at his feet. Mr. Larkins didn't like a excessive cruelty, he needed the result and not the extra torment of the victim and bloody scenery. So I wouldn't be surprised if the police found the Joker's lifeless body somewhere in an alley by the next morning. I need to act. And fast.

But it was hard to find the clown even at the best of times. And now, when he is hiding from Caesar's thugs, this task has become doubly difficult. He was not my ally, so we had no way to contact each other and we didn't have a secret meeting place. The Joker simply disappeared into Gotham, and I had no way to contact him and warn him about mister Larkins, who was probably already sharpening his long thin knife.

"Why the Joker didn't have just waited for me? I asked myself for the umpteenth time. - Then he would have remained under my protection, and I didn't have to worry about his neck".

To tell the truth, I could don't worry about him now. I could leave it as it is. If mister Larkins gets to him first, so be it. If the Joker would last enough time before I eliminate Caesar, that's not bad either. But no, the very thought that a cold-blooded killer wis tracking down my sworn enemy made the hair on the back of my head raise. The Joker didn't deserve to die, neither at the hands of a mercenary nor at my own. I need to protect him, even if I regret it a thousand times later. My gaze fell again on the note from the Joker, and with an involuntary smile I touched the print of his lips. There were no gloves on my fingers, but now I was sure that the lipstick was normal, without the slightest trace of poison. The Joker didn't intend to poison me, he just left a kiss goodbye.

I cursed myself for this sick attachment ofr the Joker, but there was nothing I could do about it. I guess, it's incurable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written back in 2014, but I promise I'll finish this fic. Just give me some time, okay?


End file.
